Bright Eyes
by Gedy
Summary: After Link saves Hyrule from its suffocating darkness, he asks himself if he's ready to do it again in a strange land he's never heard of. Rated M for sexual and violent content. OniLink x Link x DarkLink. YAOI. R&R! Don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

Link heaved the Master Sword into the earth on top of a cliff that loomed over Hyrule, resting the blade from battling with the King of Evil. This certain spot was named "Door to Heaven" because of how high it was. You could see all of Hyrule from this high cliff. The lights from the town, the fire coming from the moutain top, the water that flowed into the vast lake. Everything.

Link was at the edge of the world.

Lights shimmered around the hero as if mystic beings were thanking him for his great deeds. He grinned and kneeled down in front of the great blade, his eyes closing slowly. He watched the lights float up into the sky and suddenly, a voice that seemed to come from the heavens echoed to him.

"Link...you have done so well. You banished the evil that consumed Hyrule. We must thank you. But we must ask a favour of you..."

Link blinked and used the sword to help him stand up. He couldn't recognize the voice that echoed. But, it faintly sounded like his own.

"I ask of you...to help us," the voice asked of Link. "Come with us to this world. Sit next to me and my shadow...and help us regain our world. We beg of you, Hero of Time."

Link grinned again, mentally asking himself if he was ready for another round of saving the world. He chuckled and nodded, lifting his sword from the ground. Reaching his hand towards the sky, he felt the lights shining in him. Then...everything went blindingly white. And then...silence.


	2. Chapter 1

As Link woke, he heard the ticking of a clock. He hadn't the strength to open his eyes yet and could only wonder where he was. He felt he was lying down; the feeling of blood coursing his body coming back. His heartbeat flooded his ears, closing in sync with the clock that was ticking in the distance. He slowly opened his eyes, but the room was too dark to see anything. As he regained strength back into his body, he lifted himself up and fumbled around, trying to find a source of light or at least a door.

Then, there were footsteps that seemed to be coming close by. Link gripped the Master Sword that he had close by, readying for an enemy attack. The door opened with a creak and a little bit of light shed in.

"Oh!"

A voice had come from the doorway. It sounded…familiar. The figure groped for a light switch and turned it on, a heavy chandelier flickering on. Link covered his eyes briefly to adjust to the light.

"Sorry, I figured I'd turn out the lights while you rested," the voice said with a soft chuckle. "But now you're awake!"

Link turned to see the man that had been speaking to him. Everything about the way he looked was…dark. His head was covered with a black hat, black hair slowly making its way out onto his face. He wore a black tunic that was countered with white tights. His eyes were a soaking colour of blood red…but that smile. His smile held such elegance and radiance to counter his dark appearance.

Link caught himself staring and tensed up, blushing slightly. The man look shocked for a moment and stared at Link.

"By the goddesses," he said. "Where are my manners? My name is Dark!" He laughed foolishly and held out his hand to Link to make acquaintances.

"L-Link…," the blonde managed to stammer out. He took Dark's hand and shook it firmly. The man had strong hands that were a little rough on the edges. Dark stepped back a bit and seemed to have a solemn look in his eyes.

"Well…," Dark began. "If you need anything, I'll be around the castle."

Link could have sworn he muttered "unfortunately" at the end. What was going on? Where _was_ he? He needed answers. Last he remembered…a voice begged him to help save some world. Is this the world he was supposed to save? What…was this world?

Link slipped out of the room he was in and half-sneaked around the castle, not sure if there were areas that were off-limits or how others in the castle would treat him. As he walked along, certain characters gave him threatening glances while others gave him pity looks. The walls held scattered blood within its crevices, occasionally leaking out. Some of the people that walked around the castle…were not human. Some were merely shells of humans, with fangs or claws or horns…their eyes were pure red. Their speech was nothing more than mere demonic growls and wails. They all were lead in chains by two heavily armed men; one in the front and one in the back of the line. Blood dripped from their black lips, as if just coming back from a killing spree. Link shuddered and turned away from the creatures.

Then…there was an unearthly scream. Everyone turned their attention to the direction the noise came from. Some smirked with evil intentions, while others' faces turned pale. Dark stormed out from a room, a soldier's corpse beneath his grip. His demeanor…seemed to change. That once radiant smile was gone and replaced with a vicious scowl. Everyone stopped and watched as Dark threw the corpse down in front of them.

"What are you all staring at," he demanded. "Get back to work, you fools!"

Link stared at Dark, eyes wide with fear. This couldn't have been the same man he had seen earlier. What was going on? Dark met Link's gaze with a sinister one of his own, smirking. He knew once he had instilled fear…he had them all. Dark slowly walked towards Link, his smirk growing with each step Link took back. Link looked behind him, ready to dodge towards an exit.

"What's the matter, Link," Dark said coldly. "Don't tell me you're…afraid? Is the Hero of Time afraid of his own shadow? Tsk!"

Link bolted towards the exit, the sinister laughs of Dark ringing in his ears, telling him to run faster. Once he was outside he darted towards a forest. He hoped to get as far away from Dark as he could. He stopped as he just entered the forest, stopping to catch his breath, panting. Now where to?


	3. Chapter 2

Link ran through the trees of the forest, a few twigs slapping his face. He rested once he knew he was deep enough into the forest that he couldn't be easily seen. He dropped to one knee and panted, catching his breath. A rustle in the bushes had caught Link's attention. He crouched a bit and grabbed the handle of his sword.

Suddenly two small boys, possibly no more than seven, ran out from the bushes and attacked Link with the sticks the held, mimicking swords. They yelled and beat at Link, not really doing damage, but caused a small commotion.

"Addison! Jackson!"

A gruff voice called out and the two boys stopped and looked at each other, knowing they were in trouble. A man appeared from the brush, looking very cross. He had similar features that Dark did. But the darkness of black was replaced with the shining radiance of silver. His eyes were pure white with red markings on his cheeks that faintly reminded Link of war paint. Blue markings on his forehead were hid by strands of glimmering silver hair, all tucked neatly under a silver hat. The man was only wearing tights, and soaking wet.

"_He must have been swimming or something," _Link thought to himself. Besides that…he was very built, even a bit more than Link. As Link was studying the stranger's details, it was easy to tell he was well endowed. Link shook his head of the thought. _"What the hell am I doing staring at this guy like that!"_

"What are you two doing here," the man questioned the two boys. Link was glad he didn't get caught staring. "I told you not to run off! You were supposed to be helping me catch fish!"

"But, Oni," Addison complained. "Fishing is boring!"

"Yeah," piped in Jackson. "I'd rather be fighting as a warrior!"

The man, Oni, growled and lifted them both up by their ankles. "You two are stubborn! To be true men, you need to be able to provide for a family! Fishing is essential to that!" Oni started to carry them away, but stopped and turned his head toward Link. "Hey, you, do me a favour and go to the river east of here. I have a pile of fish there. Bring it to the village for me while I deal with these brats. Thanks." Oni flashed a smile and was gone before Link could respond.

"This is ridiculous," Link mumbled and packed the fish in two large sacs. "This is a damn lot of fish for just one guy to catch. How big can this village be?" Link sat for a moment and thought about Oni again. There was…something different in his eyes. Like Dark, you could see such radiance, but Link could also sense something else…

"Hey," Oni broke Link's train of thought and jolted a bit as Oni sat close behind the blonde. He put his arms over Link's shoulders, letting them drop straight, ghosting over Link's own hands. "Thanks for helping me. I'm sorry to spring that on you so suddenly. I just…" Oni sighed and his posture dropped.

Link turned his head and looked at Oni. He couldn't help but hear that sad tone in Oni's voice and worry. "You just what, Oni?" Oni chuckled and stood up, slinging one bag over his shoulder. Link followed suit.

"Let's get to the village, first, kid," Oni said with a smile and started to walk towards the village.

"I-It's Link," Link said, following close to Oni. "M-My name, I mean. My name is Link!"

"That name will never leave my mind nor heart," Oni chuckled softly as he watched Link blush.

[A/N: Yeah, I'm leaving semi-cliff hangers. Haha. I promise the yaoi will start next chapter! It's late and if I started the yaoi now, this chapter would have gone on a bit longer. And I don't feel like staying up to do that. xD]


	4. Chapter 3

[A/N: Hah, lag updates. Sorry guys but thanks for all the favourites and support! I love you all! ^^ let the yaoi proceed. I hope I'm good enough!]

The village that resided in the forest was, indeed, larger than Link had expected. Lanterns hung from tree branches to shed light on people's daily activities. They lived in seclusion, away from the demons and even humans. The people were strong, though. They had a close bond; caring for everyone in their village...protecting them without a moment's hesitation. It was more like a family than a village.

Oni gazed up at the moon, a pained fire burning in his eyes. It was that look again...the look of someone who wanted to protect their family, but couldn't. Link gazed in wonder at what had pained Oni so. What was the difference between this village and the castle? Dark and Oni both seemed so bright...but then he thought about how Dark acted after he had heard that scream. Something wasn't right.

'_Does Oni know something about Dark that I don't? Or is it something beyond that?'_ Link was caught up in thought he didn't notice a woman speaking to him. He shook his head and looked at the woman. "S-Sorry...I was thinking. Would you repeat that, ma'am?"

The woman scowled a bit. "Young man, this is not a time to have your head floating in the clouds!" With that, she joined a group of other women that were talking amongst themselves. What did she mean by that?

"My people," Oni said with a loud voice. He paused momentarily until the villagers silenced before moving on. "War is at hand! What was once our allies...the Drania clan will fall! We, the Loralia people will not stand for this brute backstabbing! The Drania people have grown too prideful, buried and blinded in their power! As the moon watches over us...we shall strike! All hail the power of Loralia!"

With that, the villagers cheered and shouted many insults towards the Drania people. As everyone parted to prepare for this oncoming war, Oni stood where he was, gazing up at the moon. Link carefully stepped towards Oni, careful not to break his concentration.

"You are unaware of what is going on, aren't you," Oni asked without looking back at Link, fixated on the moon. Oni let his head fall to stare at the earth beneath him with a sigh. He picked his head up and went to a large tent that was slightly secluded by a few trees. It was only slightly visible from where Link stood, but he could faintly see that it was there.

"W-Wait!" Link followed behind Oni and entered the tent with him. Why did Oni seem so regretful about this...? As Oni sat, he invited Link to sit by the small table that was in the middle of the tent, across from Oni.

"I can see in your eyes the questions that run wild across your mind," Oni pulled out a map of the land and placed it on the table. "So, I will explain this situation of war. Listen carefully to my words, I won't repeat myself." Oni paused and looked at Link with a scowl. "Long ago, there were four nations created in the land of Nathurru: Drania, Loralia, Asilia, and Therania. Drania's people expands over the mountains, Loralia's people hide within the branches of the forests and grasslands, Asilia's people run across the shores of the land, and Therania's people hide in the barren landscape of the deserts and plateaus. There came a time when all four nations were brought into an all-out war brought on by greed. The war ended with the leaders of all the nations coming together and bringing peace. They said to treat each other as brethren, not foe. So, that's what we did. But now...now Drania has broken this pact in declaring war on Loralia." Oni closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Well...," Link said after a pause. "What does Drania hope to gain by breaking this pact? Shouldn't Asilia and Therania help?" Link had so many questions more he wanted to ask, but refrained himself when he saw that same pained look on Oni's face as before.

"Asilia and Therania...they have offered as kind brethren...but I will not accept it," Oni slammed his fist on the table. "This...this is my fault! I put myself into a delicate situation...and now my people have to suffer for it!" He calmed his nerves and relaxed again, taking another deep sigh. "The leader of Drania...Dark...we had been best friends...no, more than that. We had been lovers. Until I went to Terminia." Oni took another pause to compose himself. "I had gone to Terminia for a month on an exploration trip, before I became leader of the Loralia tribe. Upon my return...Dark had changed drastically. He brought demons into his kingdom...demons that didn't even look human...they were far worse than the army he had before this. I went to see him one night and he had almost killed me. Confused, I ran back to the village...only to return to my father's death. He was old, but still strong. Inevitably, I had taken over as leader as the Loralia tribe. Then...Drania suddenly attacked Loralia. It shook us all, even Asilia and Therania."

Link looked at Oni with concern in his eyes. Dark...that was the man he had saw before in the castle. It appeared he was sincere...but...

"Link," Oni said, breaking Link's thoughts. He had already stood up. "May I ask you a question?"

"U-Uh...yeah," Link stammered out. "Shoot."

"What do you think of a man like me," Oni asked.

"H-Huh?"

"I said, what do you think of me, Link? It's a simple question."

"W-Well...I-I just met you...but I can see you have a strong heart."

"...You're too naïve. That's not what I mean!"

"Not what you mean...?"

Oni growled, frustrated with Link's innocence. "Dammit, are you truly this stupid? I mean, I want to fuck you!" There was an awkward silence in the air and Link tensed, his face flushed. Oni sat back down again, flushed himself from embarrassment. "I-It's...I mean. How to put this..."

Link grinned slightly but shyly. "I will...if you give me a good reason too. I want to help you and your country. I don't believe Dark is truly evil."

With that, Oni looked at Link with a shocked look. Had Link found out something about Dark that he had yet to find? Oni's shock faded away into a smile. He patted his lap and Link obediently sat down in Oni's lap.

"Tell me something, Oni...," Link said as he wrapped Oni's arms around his waist. Oni replied by squeezing softly. "I want to feel all those feelings you gave Dark before he...he changed sides. I want to give those feelings to Dark. I think...the real Dark is hidden somewhere."

"But what about you, Link," Oni asked, setting his chin on Link's shoulder. "It seems wrong...to use you like that."

Link shook his head and looked at Oni. "I think...all three of us could get along with each other. Besides...I want to understand these passionate feelings between all three of us. I feel like I won't be in this world much longer."

Oni frowned and looked at Link. "What...do you mean?"

Link kissed Oni's cheek softly. "I just have a feeling...I was somehow transported here from Hyrule. A voice called to me...and asked me to help this world. So, I think I'll be leaving once...once this world is restored." Link could help but frown along with Oni.

Oni's frown turned into a smile. "Then let's make the best of the time we have then."

[A/N: I LIED I'M SORRY. This chapter got packed with explanations and, being a horrible person, I love cliffhangers. C': I'm also working on some concept drawings while doing this, too. But don't worry. THIS TIME I SWEAR. Beginning of next chapter will start with yaoi. Because of what Oni says and then next chapter it'll be like BAM SEX. I'm so cruel. Sorry guys. I had to wrap up anyways, so I thought I'd end with a cliffhanger. I'M NOT LIEING ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH.]


End file.
